


Родное, как стародавняя колыбельная (So familiar, like an old bedtime song)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, seriously this is real fluffy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: В постели Ронана Адаму всегда спится плохо.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 7





	Родное, как стародавняя колыбельная (So familiar, like an old bedtime song)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so familiar, like an old bedtime song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391960) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



> **Примечание автора** : в честь дня рождения Адама фиклет, который какое-то время лежал у меня на жёстком диске. Я подумывала сделать его частью чего-то большего, но мне кажется, он вполне самостоятельный.
> 
> **Примечание переводчика** : с днём рождения, Адам Пэрриш. Может, я была к тебе немного несправедлива. Спасибо [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme), что заставила меня посмотреть на тебя другими глазами.
> 
> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz).

В постели Ронана Адаму всегда спится плохо. Отчасти потому, что нервничает и волнуется — слишком остро осознаёт, что он в кровати не один; как только он заставляет себя расслабиться, рука ложится ему на бедро или обнимает за талию — и Адам вздрагивает и просыпается снова. Отчасти — из-за неугомонного Ронана, его бессонницы и ночных кошмаров; тот старается не беспокоить Адама, но у него не получается.

А отчасти — из-за такой вот фигни.

— Пэрриш. Проснись.

У Адама вырывается стон. Каждый раз он понимает — провести ночь в Амбарах означает оказаться на следующее утро измотанным и раздражённым. Но если он продолжает твердить “ _уже поздно… мне пора… разве что ты не против…”_ , если голова у него идёт кругом тут же, как только Ронан закатывает глаза — “ _да, идиот, ты можешь переночевать_ …”

Что ж, это не самое сомнительное решение, которое Адам принимал в своей жизни.

Хотя в тот момент, когда Ронан тычет его куда-то в почку, это решение именно таким и кажется. По крайней мере, спросонок у Адама слишком пересохло во рту, чтобы вскрикнуть, и то хорошо. После нескольких месяцев, которые он встречается с Ронаном Линчем, от его гордости осталось не так много — но тем важнее сохранить то, что можно сохранить.

— Не спишь?

— Нет. — Адам зарывается головой в подушку. — Чего тебе?

Ронан отвечает не сразу. Адам чувствует линию, которую пальцы Линча рисуют на его плечах.

— У тебя тут какая-то странная родинка на спине. Наверное, рак.

Адам раздумывает, насколько — по шкале от одного до десяти — будет трудно на самом деле задушить себя вот этой подушкой. Он потерял бы сознание, что сейчас пришлось бы очень кстати.

— Замечательно. Пожалуйста, умолкни навеки.

— Я люблю тебя.

Полусонным мозгам Адама требуется несколько попыток, чтобы переварить это.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на Ронана.

— Прямо сейчас? Это надо было сказать _вот прямо сейчас_? Посреди ночи?

— А что, у меня должны быть чувства только днём?

— Ты должен дать мне поспать, — недовольно говорит Адам. — Ночь на дворе, боже, поверить не могу, что влюблён в такую сволочь…

Ронан целует его. Касается ладонью щеки. Адам тянется к нему, но Ронан на мгновение отстраняется, а потом склоняется и целует его снова — неторопливо, ласково.

Адам подчиняется, нежно и целомудренно, хотя сердце колотится у него в ушах, в животе завязался узел, а в голове крутится _— Ронан что, правда сказал… я что, правда сказал_ …

Рука Ронана, лёгкая, как пёрышко, скользит вниз, по лицу Адама, по плечу, и крепко сжимает его руку, словно Линч знает, о чём он думает. Скорее всего, так и есть. Ронан всегда умел читать Адама _—_ хотел тот или нет, и Адам улыбается ему в губы в ответ на это подбадривание.

— Чего? — спрашивает Ронан, моментально исполнившись подозрений. Адам никогда не встречал никого, кто настолько не доверял бы _радости_ , как Ронан.

Адам касается губами его подбородка.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, так?

— Ещё ты сказал, что я сволочь.

Адам потеснее прижимается к Ронану.

— Ни от того, ни от другого я не отказываюсь.

Ронан, поворчав, крепче обхватывает Адама рукой:

— Козёл.

— Прости — _ты_ меня разбудил, а козёл — _я_?

— Думал, ради этого ст _о_ ит прервать твой прекрасный сон.

— Ладно, ты прав, — отвечает Адам. — На этот раз. Завтра лучше дай мне поспать. Если у меня будут мешки под глазами, смотреть-то на них тебе.

Ронан вдыхает и выдыхает; Адаму нравится, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.

— Завтра ты ночуешь у меня? — Голос Ронана звучит натянуто и невыразительно.

Адам открывает глаза, с трудом пытаясь припомнить, что конкретно сказал. Он скупо отмеряет ночи, которые проводит в Амбарах, и задерживается допоздна — чтобы получить приглашение переночевать — раз или два в месяц. Слишком боится оказаться назойливым.

Но, быть может, это напрасное беспокойство.

— Да, — отвечает он, ощущая себя гораздо увереннее на словах, чем на деле. — Закрой рот и повернись, хочу тебя обнять.

— Господи, ну ты и раскомандовался. Не люблю тебя больше, — говорит Ронан, но всё же поворачивается на другой бок.

Адам прижимается к его спине. Просовывает руку под футболку, касается кожи и чувствует, как живот Ронана напрягается под ладонью.

— Поздно. Ты уже сказал, что любишь. Я этого не забуду.

Здоровое ухо Адама прижато к подушке, но он почти уверен, что слышит, как Ронан говорит “И хорошо”, а потом снова отключается.

Наверное, Адам всё-таки начинает потихоньку привыкать.

_— fin —_


End file.
